Recently, systems are proposed and put to practical use that deliver and provide video information to passengers using display devices set in cars of a train (see, for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
In these video information delivery and display systems in the past, contents forming guidance screens for destination guidance and the like (hereinafter referred to as “guidance contents”) are stored in advance in storing units of the display devices as one content for each of the screens.
In this way, in the video information delivery and display system in the past, one guidance content is displayed for each of the screens stored in the storing unit. Therefore, even when information is the same except a part of train information such as a train type, a destination, or a car number, it is necessary to create one guidance content anew and store the guidance content in the storing unit. Therefore, there is a problem in that a data storage volume increases according to the number of guidance contents.
In the video information delivery and display system in the past, when the video information delivery and display system copes with, for example, addition of a station, even if there are common parts such as a train type, a destination, and a car number, it is necessary to create an entire guidance content anew. Therefore, there is a problem in that an increase in guidance contents is caused. Further, when it is desired to add, for example, date information, date information data has to be added to all guidance contents. Therefore, there is a problem in that considerable time and labor are required for correction of the guidance contents.
To solve these problems, in Patent Literature 3, in a system including display devices that display a guidance screen of a still image corresponding to train information, storing units are provided that store part contents, which are contents at a part level, respectively corresponding to pieces of information forming the guidance screen, a necessary part content is selected from the storing units according to train information, and the selected part content is arranged in a predetermined position on the guidance screen, whereby the guidance screen is formed. Consequently, it is possible to reduce a data storage volume and easily cope with addition and correction of guidance contents.